Love or Hate?
by Nicama
Summary: She finds him handsome but he has a bad personality. He finds her atractive but she has a bad personality aswell. Will they fall for eachother? Or hate eachother?
1. Like him or Hate him?

**Hey. If you're reading this, thank you. lol **

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I suck at spelling. **

**I know this takes place in like 2 months or whatever but i hope you like it.**

**"Yay" talking**

_**Yay thoughts**_

**---------------------------------------------**

The day was Wendsday January 2, 2008. The first school day of a new year. Sakura was in her room geting ready for school. She was a freshman at Tomoeda High School. Sakura had a New Years resolution just like anyone else, but hers was one that her friends thought was wierd. She wanted to get a boyfriend no matter what. She walked up to the mirror on her bedroom door and examind herself. She made sure her hair, make-up and outfit were perfect.

_I will get a boyfriend this year. I will be loved. _With this thought in her mind she opend the door and walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabed her lunch and a pice of toast that was on the counter. Her brother was in collage and lived in the doorms. He would come over once ina while and for holidays. Her father was always travaling to Arcological dig sites. When he was home he would cook for her then go to the office and work some more. Because of this she was home alone, ALOT. There was a knock on the front door. Sakura walked to the door while eating her pice of toast, unlocked it and looked happily and the girl in front of her.

"Good morning Tomoyo! How are you today?" Asked a happy Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura! I'm fine. Wow. You look nice today. Anything special going on?" Came Tomoyos cheery voice.

"It's a new year so theres going to be a new me." Was all Sakura said as she walked out the door with her lunch in her hand. She locked the door from inside before she closed it and started to walk off to school with Tomoyo. Sakura loved the fact that she lived only five minutes from the school other wise she would always be late. Right when Sakura and Tomoyo walked past the gates to the school entrence the bell range. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at eachother scared.

"Lets Go!!" Screamd Sakura. They both started to run as fast as they could. They both had first period science together along with Tomoyos beloved boyfriend Eriol. As they ran the minute bell rang telling them they only had one minute to get to class. This made them run faster. They opend the door and ran to the very back of the room to get to thier seats. Right when they sat down the tardy bell rang. They both sighed as a laugh rang threw thier ears. Sakura and Tomoyo looked to thier right and saw Eriol laughing at them for running to class because they didn't want to be late.

"Oh be quiet will you!" Said Tomoyo with a light blush on her face as she lightly slaped him on his arm. Eriol continued to laugh untill he noticed Sakura glaring at him from the table next to him and Tomoyo. Eriol stoped laughing and turned to face the teacher. Tomoyo noticed this and faced Sakura.

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you're always going to be mean." Whisperd Tomoyo so the teacher wouldn't notice.

"I know. I know. But i can't change who i am just for a guy." Whisperd Sakura as she waved her hand up and down.

"Well i really hope you find a guy that likes you for who you are even though you are so damn crule." Whisperd Tomoyo as she sighed.

"Well maybe i'm so damn crule because-" Claimed Sakura in a louder voice than she intended to before she was interupted by the teacher.

"Miss. Kinomoto. Please stop talking and watch you language if you don't want a detention!" Came the raised voice of the teacher from the front of the room.

"Yes sir." Was all Sakura said as she faced the front of the room.

"Now that that is settled, we will begin todays lesson." Came the teachers now cheery voice. The teacher handed out a paper to everyone and asked them to get into pairs of three and work on the paper together. Sakura got up with the paper and a pencil in her hands and walked to the table infront of Tomoyo and Eriol. She pulled out one of the two chairs from the table and stradled it facing Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Okay. Lets get this over with. I hate doing these worksheets." Cames Sakuras depressed voice. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at what she said.

"Oh! I need to tell you. My cousion is here. He came from Hong Kong. I forgot to tell you, sorry. He started at this school today. I don't know what his classes are though. Hahaha." Said Eriol in a hushed voice to both the girls.

"Why thank you for telling us the day he starts. Why didn't you tell us before?! We could have had a party for him or something!" Said Sakura with her voice raised.

"He's not a big fan a parties." Replied Eriol.

"Does it matter? We still could have done something for him." Came Sakuras reply.

"Well i guess not. But that's in the past now. I'll introduce him to you both at break." Said Eriol before he started to work on the paper that the teacher had given them.

"Well if he's your cousin he's probly not cute." Said Sakura under he breath. Sakura got up from her seat and walked back to her own table. She put the paper into her back-pack and walked back to Tomoyo and Eriol. She sat back down stradaling the chair facing them again.

"The bell is gona ring in like a minute." Said Sakura with no feeling in her voice. Tomoyo and Eriol started to pack up thier things. The bell rang and they all left in different directions for thier own classes. As Sakura walked to her next class she saw someone she had never seen before. She walked the same way everyday and this was the first time she had ever seen him. He had short chest nut brown hair. He was amazing. Sakura had never seen anyone like him before.

_Is that Eriols cousion? No! It can't be! He's way to hot to be related to Eriol. Well whatever. I'll meet him today. _Was all Sakura thought about on her way to her second period class, Language Arts. She walked into the room, walked 5 rows over and sat right in the front. Sakura hated this class only because of her teacher. All they did today was takes notes. As usual her teacher went to fas for her. The bell rung and all the students left the room as soon as they could. As Sakura walked to the lunch area she pulled out two dollars from her wallet in her back pocket. She walked into the lunch area and waited in a line. She walked up to the window when it was her turn to order.

"Two cookies please." Said Sakura handing the woman behind the window her two dollars. She enterd her pin as the woman got the cookies and change. "Thank you" Said sakura as she walked away. She headed to the stone bleachers were her friends were always waiting for her. When she got there only Tomoyo was there waiting for her.

"Where is Eriol?" Asked Sakura with a curious expression on her face.

"He went to get his cousion." Explained Tomoyo. Right then Eriol showed up with another teen next to him.

"Sakura, Tomoyo this is my cousion Syaoran Li." Said Eriol as he pointed to the teen next to him. Sakura turned around to face them. Her mouth droped when she saw that the same guy from earlyer was standing next to Eriol. Sakura couldn't belive it. He had the same chest nut brown hair as the guy from before. She looked into his eyes and was amazed. This was her first time seeing his eyes. They we a dark amber that she'd never seen before. She could not stop staring into them. She still coudn't belive that this hunk was Eriols cousion.

"Oh. Um...Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Said Sakura. She was blushing and did not know why. She put that though thought asaide and put her hand out for Syaoran to shake, but he didn't. This made her mad but she just ignored it.

"Hello. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Said Tomoyo with a cheery voice. Syaoran just stood there as if he wasn't listaning and he didn't care.

"Yeah. Hi." Was all he said. Sakura couldn't stand his attitued. She had this feeling to punch him in the face. But she didn't. She just walked away without a word to anyone.


	2. What!

**Hey. Thanks for the review ****lil.ramen.lover!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. **

**If any of you have ideas for the story i'd like you to tell me.**

**I just might use them. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

As Sakura walked away from her friends and the new _'thing'_ she clenched her fists. This was her first time meeting him and she already hated him. Thoughts of Syaoran came into her mind as she walked to her third period class. As she walked twords the Girls Locker room the bell rung for everyone to get to class. She turned a corner and walked into the girls locker room. She walked down an aisle and made a left. She then walked up to a locker numberd 151 and enterd in her comanation.

_How could someone so handsome be such an ass! _Thought Sakura as she started to undress. She took off her shirt and put it into her locker. She grabed her gym shirt and put it on. She slid off her jeans and put them into her locker with one hand as she grabed her gym shorts with her other hand. She slid her gym shorts on and stood up straight. She faced the wall to her left and looked at herself in the mirror.

_A new year a new me my ass. What was i thinking. I can't change who i am just for some guy. Everyone changes and so will i over time, right? _Is what Sakura though as she walked away from the mirror and out the door to the right of the mirror. She looked down at her shoes and sighed as she walked to her number near the field. Sudenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up wondering who it was. At first all she saw was dark blue eyes. She then relised that it was Eriol.

"Oh. Hi Eriol. I forgot i had you for gym. Hahaha." Came Sakura happy voice. They both walked to thier numbers and talked while waitinf for thier teacher to come.

"So. What do you think of Syaoran?" Asked Eriol.

"He's an ass. He didn't look intersested in meeting us. I wanted to kill him." Replied Sakura with an angry voice.

"Haha. That's not very lady-like Sakura. Besides, Syaoran isn't really friendly." Claimed Eriol. He snaped his fingers and she knew that the teacher was coming.

"Like i care!" Was he reply as she walked to her own number.

"Good Morning sweet children." Said Mr. L "Cover your numbers or i'll mark you absent." Mr. L walked down each row of numbers marking who was absent. "Okay. Run a lap without walking." Said Mr. L Everyone in the class groaned in frustration and then started to run to the track. Eriol ran faster so he could catch up to Sakura.

"Hey! Wait Sakura! You run too fast!" Said Eriol breathing hevaly. They ran past the curve on the track and passed everyone. (A.N. The track looks like this (...) k? )

"I run fast cause i'm used to it. I run when i feel like thinking." Replied Sakura. Eriol just looked at her out of the corner of his eye while they ran. He never knew why she seemed like she was never out of breath even when she was. They ran past the second curve on the track and started to slow down as they approched the open fence were they started. They both started to walk back to thier numbers untill Sakura stoped in her tracks seeing who was talking to Mr. L.

_Why is he here?! _Thought Sakura as she looked at Eriol than back at Syaoran. She pushed that thought aside and walked to her number ignoring Syaoran. More and more of the students in the class started to come back from thier run. All the girls noticed Syaoran and started to talk about him to one another. Syaoran looked in thier direction when he felt eyes on him. All the girls blushed and giggled. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and looked back at Mr.L. Syaoran noded and leaned up next to a poll behind him as Mr. L faced the class.

"Sweet children we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself young man." Said Mr. L as he directed his had to Syaoran to come up to the numbers.

"Hello. I'm Syaoran Li. I've moved here from Hong Kong. It's nice to meet you all." Came Syaorans ice cold voice as he bowed to everyone. Syaoran heard a low _'hmph' _from someone is the class. He looked around and saw Sakura standing with her arms crossed, eyes closed and her head facing in a different direction.

_My my. It's the girl from __earlier. _Thought Syaoran as he looked Sakura over. _Wow. I didn't notice before but she has a nice body. _Syaoran was brought out of his thoughts when Mr. L started to talk again.

"I want you all in groups of three. Grab a vollyball and practice bumping." Said Mr. L as he opend a bag contaning 15 balls. Everyone did as told and paired up into groups of three. Sakura and Eriol linked arms and waited for thier turn to get a ball. They were always a pair of two in activities like this because there weren't enough students. Eriol grabed the ball and they both started to walk away but they were stoped by Mr. L.

"I want you two to work with Li. He is new and you two are always a group of two and this is a three people activity."Said Mr. L as he lightly pushed Syaoran twoards Sakura and Eriol.

"Yes Mr. L" Said Sakura and Eriol in unison like they always did in his class. Mr. L smiled and walked twoards all the other students.

"Eriol. Why are you ignoring me? We're cousins. You should always talk to me." Said Syaoran in his cold voice as he walked twoard Eriol.

"Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean i have to talk to you all the time." Came Eriols cold reply. Syaoran looked at Eriol as though he was going to kill him. They were only inchs away from grabing eachothers colars before Sakura steped betwen them. She had her back to Eriol and was looking Syaoran directly in the eyes.

"You hurt Eriol and i'll make sure you can't have kids!" Thretend Sakura as she looked at Syaoran with percing eyes.

"W...what the hell?" Said Syaoran in a shocked voice. "You may look like a girl but you are nothing like a girl are you?" Asked Syaoran with a smirk on his face as he saw Sakura get mad.

"So what?! If you don't like it than leave me alone!" Said Sakura in an angry voice. Syaoran just looked at her with a smirk on his lips. He wraped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sakura blushed many different shades of red. He leaned down twoards her and she moved her head in a different direction. He lightly grabed her chin with his hand making her face him.

_W...What is he doing?! _Was all she thought before she felt Syaorans lips on hers.This made her blush even more. She raised her hand and slaped him hard on the check. This made Syaoran stumble back. with shock. This was the first time a girl had ever hit him.

"What do you think you're doing?! First you act like you want nothing to do with me and now you're kissing me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled Sakura. She then ran twoards Mr.L. Eriol and Syaoran didn't know what she said but they saw Mr. L nod and Sakura run twoard the girls locker room.

"Well, how does it feel to be rejected Syaoran?" Asked Eriol with a happy voice. "She'll be a chalange for you. I assure you though, she is mine and Tomoyos best friend. If you hurt her we will never forgive you." Said Eriol as he walked away with the rest of the students to get ready for fourth period.

_Heh. She does seem like a chalange. This will be fun. _Thought Syaoran as he pulled out his scedual and looked at who he had next. _Mr. P Pre Algerbra 1-A huh? I'm a pretty stupid sophmore. What class number is he? Hmm... P-31?_ Asked Syaoran in his head. He looked up and saw room P-31 only 25 feet away from him.

"Cool." was all he said as he walked twoards the room as the bell rang. He walked into the room and introduced himself to the teacher.

"Ah. Syaoran. It's nice to meet you. You will sit in the fourth row third seat." Said Mr. P with a happy voice. Syaoran went to the fourth row and walked up to the third seat. He sat down and looked at everyone that walked into the class room. He frozze when he saw familiar amber hair and emrald eyes walk threw the door with a blonde haired blue eyed girl. Sakura looked up so she could walk to her seat. She also frozze when she saw that Syaoran was sitting right behind her desk. She sighed and walked to her desk and sat down. The bell for the start off class rang. Syaoran leaned forward in his seat so his lips were right next to Sakuras ear. She gasped when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Well now. What fun this will be my cute little Sakura" Said Syaoran in a low seductive voice. He leaned back into his seat and watched Sakura stay still for about thirty seconds.

_This will be so much fun. Just you wait Sakura. You will be mine very soon. _Thought Syaoran with a smirk on his face.


	3. What is this feeling?

**Hey. Thanks for the review ****Nightmares of Love!**

**I hope you all like the story so far!**

**I love wrighting it!**

**I made a small change in chap. 1**

**Uniform in now outfit**

**hahahaha **

**XD**

**-------------------------------------------------**

As Sakura sat in her math class she thought only of how much she wanted this class to end. She usualy liked this class but someone made her change her mind. She only wanted to get away from him. Syaoran was nothing but a stupid boy to her. She hated him for sure now. He had stolen her first kiss. She wanted nothing to do with him and did not want him near her. Sakura ignored the fact that Syaoran sat behind her and payed attention to Mr. P.

"Everyone setle down. Okay now, take out your homework and pass it up to the front. We have a new student. Syaoran, please come up and introduce yourself." Said Mr.P as he went around to the front desk of each row to collect the homework. Syaoran stood up and started to walked to the front of the room. When he passed Sakura desk he droped a pice of paper onto her folder. Sakura saw him drop the paper onto her folder and she picked it up. The folder papaer had 'Sakura' writen on the front. She opend the note up and started to read it as Syaoran introduced himself to the class.

_Sakura, I want you. _Were the words written on the paper Syaoran had given her. These words made her cringe. She hate him even more now if it was possible.

"Hello. I'm Syaoran Li. I moved here from Hong Hong. It's nice to meet you all." Said Syaoran with a fake smile on his lips. He saw Sakura look at him with disgust and then wright something down on the paper he had given her. He smirked and was about to go to his desk when the same girl that had walked into the class with Sakura raised her hand. Syaoran looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

_Syaoran, you are such a pervert! Stay away from me! I hate you! _Thought Sakura as she wrought it onto the pice of paper and turned around to put it onto Syaorans desk. She looked up when she had turned back around to face the front.

"Uh... Yes?" Asked Syaoran. This cought Sakuras attention. Was someone asking him a question? But who? Sakura looked to her left and saw her friend Sarah put her hand down.

"I have a few questions for you Syaoran. One, what grade are you in? Two, are you singel? And three, are you interseted in anyone?"Asked Sarah with a light blush on her face. Even though Sarah was the one who asked this question all the girls agread with her.

"Well i'm a sophmore. Yes, i am singe. And yes, i'm interested in someone." Said Syaoran with a smirk on his lips. All the girls gasped wondering who he was interested in.

"Syaoran! Who is she?! Who is the girl that you are interested in?! Does she like you too?!" Asked all the girls including Sarah.

"Uh...Well. She's in this class. I don't think she's interested in me. I think she hates me. Hahaha" Came Syaorans reply. He looked at Sakura the whole time he said this. His eyes were looking directly into hers.

_He doesn't like me! He can't! He's just like every other guy! He just wants to use me! _Thought Sakura as she looked back into Syaorans eyes. She then felt her cheeks become warm. She snaped out of her daze and looked at her note book. Syaoran saw her blush and look down. He smirked more and walked back to his desk. But before he sat down he put his left hand on Sakura right cheek. This made her gasp and look at him. He leaned down and whisperd into her ear.

"You can't deny what you feel Sakura." Came Syaorans cold voice. She shuderd at his words in her ear. All the girls and the boys were watching this. The girls looked jelouse and the guys looked mad. The boys in all her classes wanted to make her love them so they could 'use' her but she hated them all. They never made her blush and she new what they wanted from her. Syaoran ignored everyone and sat in his seat watching the back of Sakuras head. He then remeberd she had replyed the his note. He picked it up and opend the note wanting to read what she had wrote. He just smirked at what she said. He took a pencil from his back-pack and began to wright something back to her.

_Are you sure Sakura? Come with me after class. You should tell me this face to face. _Wrote Syaoran. He folded the not back up. He leaned down with a smirk on his face. He saw Sakura was wearing jeans so he put the not in her back pocket making her jump at his touch. He leaned back up and watched her take the note from he back pocket. Sakura unfolded the not and read it. She sighed as she wrote her reply.

_Fine. I'll come with you. Don't reply to this. K? _She folded the note back up and tosed it behind her for Syaoran. He cought the note and read it. He smirked and put the note into his pocket. As he did this the bell rung. Sakura jumped atr the sound. She was so cought up in her thoughts about the note that she never looked at the clock. She copied her homework down into her note book and but it in her back-pack. She got up and started to head out the door. She started to walk to the lunch area but was stoped by a pair of strong arms wraping around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going Sakura?" Aksed Syaoran in a cold seductive voice. He picked he up bridle style and walked behind the P-31 building.

"Uh... Um... I was going to go eat something." Replied Sakura as she squirmed in Syaorans arms trying to get free. He set her down and took of his and her back-pack.

"We were going to talk after class. You had something you wanted to tell me. Face to face. Remember?" Said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"You didn't say after class." Said Sakura trying to avoid Syaorans eyes. Syaoran placed his right hand on her left cheek and made her look at him. She looked into his eyes for only a second before she closed her eyes tightly. Syaoran smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"Why wont you look me in the eyes Sakura?" Asked Syaoran. He looked at he and saw her open her moth to answer. He pressed his lips against hers and slid his tounge into her open mouth. She gasped and opend her eyes. She tried to push him away but his arms were wraped around her waist holding her against him. He moved twoard the wall more pressing her against him more. She squirmed again trying to get free. He held he tighter as he placed his hand under her shirt. She leaned her head against the wall as he moved his hand up to her breast.

"Sakura. You know you like this." He whisperd into her ear as he played with her breast threw her bra. She lightly moaned hoping he wouldn't hear but he did. "See Sakura. You want this." He said as he sucked on her neack. Sakura knew this was wrong but it felt so good. She wanted it to stop though. She used what streangth she had and kneed him in the crouch. Syaoran gasped for air and fell to the ground. Sakura grabed her back-pack and ran off tears in her eyes.

"You can run Sakura. But you will be mine." Whisperd Syaoran to himself.

_What was he thinking?! _Screamed Sakura in her mind as she walked to the lunch area. _What... What is this feeling?!_


	4. Lunch is such a pain!

**Hey **

**Sorry about not updating. **

**It's just that i got my old computer back and i've been playing my game.**

**Guild Wars**

**And i just lost it again but this time forever.**

**Anyway sorry for the long wait.**

**I'll update as soon as i can**

**:P**

**--**

**  
**Sakura walked as fast as she could without running to the lunhc area. She wanted to get away for Syaoran as fast as she could. Her heart was beating fast and her face flushed. She did not understand any of this. First Syaoran acted like he didn't want anything to do with her and know he's kissing her and feeling her up!

_I don't understand him! _Sakura screamed in her head as she stoped and leaned up against a wall._ Why is my heart beating so fast?I just don't understand..._

She pushed all those thoughts into the back of her mind and continued for the lunch area. As she grew closer the number of students increased. She never liked being late to lunch because if she was she had to swim threw the sea of people geting lunch. Sakura never really liked being alone at school. She continued to walk past many students and walked down a few stairas that led to concreate benches. There was Tomoyo and Eriol already eating their lunches. When Sakura got to the bench she laid her head down in her arms.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with eyes full of concern, "Sakura is everything all right?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a smile on her face, "No way Tomo! Everything is fine. I'm just sleepy."

Tomoyo knew that something was wrong even though Sakura said everything was fine. She could see the anger, confusion and fear in Sakura's eyes. Sakura was not the type to let people know when she was sad, worried or any other bad emotion.

"Well if you're so tired go to bed at 7." Came Eriol.

"What?! Are you insane? I'm not a child." Said Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"You act like one."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You're being childish right now."

"Well so are you!"

"She is right Eriol." Interrupted Tomoyo.

"Ha!" Laughed Sakura as she stuck her tounge out in a childish manner. She stoped laughing when she saw Syaoran walking down the stairs and toward them.

"Um... I think I'll go see Sureena. Bye!" Sakura got up and walked away to a different concrete bench.When Syaoran arrived Eriol looked at him with a deadly glance.

"What the hell did you do to her Syaoran?"

"Nothing really." Said Syaoran in a calm voice as he sat down.

"Well you had to have done something to her to make her leave." Complained Eriol.

"All i did was have the same fun with her as i do all the other girl." He smirked as he said this and the next thing he knew he was on the floor and his right cheek hurt. "What the fuck Eriol?! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't you dare play with Sakura like that! I don't give two shits if you play with other girls but you leave her out of your games! She is one of my best friends and the most important person in Tomoyo's life. I'll warn you just this once, You hurt her and i will kill you myself! You wont die quick, i'll make you suffer like you made her suffer!" Eriol never lost his temper unless it had to do with his loved ones.

"I'll do whatever i want. Besides i know that if i had to i'd be able to kick your ass." Syaoran said this an a very calm voice but Eriol could see the anger in his eyes.

"I may not be able to beat you but i can atleast try." Eriol was never as strong as Syaoran but came close to it.

"Okay but it's your funeral." He slowly got up from his seat and starts to walk away but then looks back at Eriol, "Oh, and I **will**do what i want with that girl and you can't stop me." He turned around and started to walk away again. Eriol watched him walk twoard a girl who was blushing at the sight of Syaoran. Eriol's attention was taken off of Syaoran when Sakura came back to hang-out with them.

"Sakura... What did Syaoran do to you?" Eriol was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Oh. Um... It's not that big of a deal. I took care of it Eriol. I know you're worried about me but i'll be fine. I'm not a child even though i may act like one. Thank you though." She gave him one of her sweet smiles that made even the sadest of people smile. Eriol wanted to ask her about what happend but didn't want to upset her. The bell finally rang ending lunch and starting fith period.

People started walking in every direction. Tomoyo and Eriol said their good-byes to Sakura and walked away. Sakura sighed but smiled right after. She started to walk to the Theater room for fith period. Theater had to be Sakura's favorite class. She wasn't a good actress but she gave it her best. Alot of her friends were in this class so she always had so much fun. Sakura manoeuvred her way through the many people.

Once she reached the theater building she opend the door and walked inside and to her seat.


	5. He's no Romeo

**Hi .**

**Sorry it's been so long =(**

**I've just been doin other things =o**

**I didn't know what to do **

**And then I started to put some stuff down **

**Then I had to reformat my laptop**

**And everything went poof T.T**

**So I'm really sorry about not updating **

**I feel awful =(**

**But anyway here ya go ^^**

She took her backpack off and set it down by her chair and sighed as she looked down. _I know i want a boyfriend, but what he did... That was uncalled for. The bastard... _

She looked up and put on a smile as she head some of her friends laughing. She saw Rika talking to Magumi with a wide smile on her face. Rika looked at Sakura and waved. Sakura waved back trying to keep the smile on her face. Rika and Magumi walked up to Sakura and took their backpacks off and set them on the ground next to their chairs. They both sat down and looked up at Sakura as she stared at them with a now blank expression.

"Well... Aren't you going to sit Sakura?" Asked Rika as she gestured to the chair at her left where Sakura had set her backpack.

"Oh... Oh! Yes, yes. Sorry. I'm a little out of it at the moment." Sakura sat down and looked at her hands.

Magumi leaned forward and looked at Sakura from the other side of Rika. "What's wrong Saku?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at Rika and Magumi. "Well... Eriol's cousin started attending school here today and to tell you the truth... I hate him!"

Just then, the bell rang starting class. Everyone that was standing around the theater room now took their seats as Mrs. S came down from the sound booth at the top of the stairs in the back of the class room. She walked to center stage just like every other day and began the lesson.

"Alright class. Today we start Romeo & Juliet. Everyone find a partner. There should be only 1 group of 3 like there always is." Mrs. S looked over at Sakura, Rika and Magumi as she smiled.

The door to the class room opened and Sakura looked over to see who had entered. Her breath caught in her chest as her eyes widened as she saw him walk to Mrs. S.

Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying until Mrs. S said, "Well now... Class we have a new student." She placed a hand on the new students shoulder and smiled at the rest of the class. The new student wasn't even looking at the class. He was busy looking at the different props and costumes all around the room.

"Everyone... This is Syaoran Li. He will be in this class starting today. Good thing too. Now we don't have to have that group of three anymore." Mrs. S smiled to Syaoran then to Sakura, Rika and Magumi.

Syaoran finally looked at the class. He scanned the students until his eyes fell on Sakura. He smirked as he watched her look away from him.

Rika saw Sakura look away when Syaoran looked at her. She leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Is that Eriol's cousin?". Sakura just nodded. Rika looked at Syaoran and blushed. "He is cute though."

Sakura didn't answer in anyway. She was looking to her left away from Syaoran until she heard Mrs. S say, "We were about to start today's lesson. We are working on Romeo & Juliet. Why don't you work with Miss. Kinomoto."

Sakura looked to Mrs. S and Syaoran with wide eyes. Syaoran just smiled at her, his eyes looking into hers. Sakura raised her hand.

Mrs. S looked over at Sakura. "Yes Miss. Kinomoto?"

"Do... Do i really have to work with him?" She slowly brought her hand down to her lap.

"Yes. I think you two will make a nice Romeo & Juliet."

"B...but... Oh... Okay Mrs. S."

"Good." Was all Mrs. S said as she smiled and took her hand off Syaoran.

Syaoran walked to the chairs on the stairs and sat right behind Sakura. All the girls in the class were watching him with a light pink hue to their cheeks. Syaoran leaned forward and whispered into Sakura's right ear, "Well well well... Another class with my little cherry blossom. This will be fun." He leaned back into his chair and looked at all the other girls and winked at them.

Sakura just sat there with wide eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster. _Why? I thought this was over... Why is he everywhere? And what the hell does he mean by 'this will be fun'?_

Rika and Magumi just looked at her then at each other and lightly smiled.

Mrs. S went over how Romeo & Juliet were in love even though their families hated each other and how they died so they would always be together. She then had everyone in the class get in their groups as she called them up to give them their scripts.

Sakura and Syaoran were at the top of the stairs close to a door that was hidden behind another wall.

Mrs. S walked up to them smiling as she handed them their scripts. "You two will do the balcony scene between Romeo & Juliet." Mrs. S held her hands together and raised them to her chest and blushed. "I believe it is one of the most loving scenes ever. It's so romantic." She started to walk away but Syaoran stopped her with a question. She turned around and looked at him waiting for him to talk.

"Mrs. S, Is it okay if Sakura and i work outside?" He smiled at her sweetly and Mrs. S smiled back and nodded and turned to walk back down the stairs and hand out more scripts telling the students what scenes they would be doing.

Sakura stood there holding the script tightly. She hated this. She hated all of it. School would now be like hell for her. How could something like this happen to her? This year was going to be the year she found love but nooo. This was now the year that some ass hole was going to make her worst ever.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Well my little cherry blossom, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door that was only a few feet away. She just looked at him as she heard the door shut behind them. He let go of her hand and looked at her smiling.

How she hated that smile of his! Sure it made him look really great, like a prince. But she knew better. He was no prince! Glaring at him she raised her hand and slapped him across the face, causing him to take a step back and place and hand on his cheek in surprise.

He glared at her with cold but angry eyes. "What was that for? I haven't even done anything to you."

Sakura backed away. "You molested me and now you say you haven't done anything? Who the fuck are you kidding? Get away from me. I don't care if we fail this assignment. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Sakura turned around and started to walk to the door but was stopped. Syaoran had grabbed her hand tightly and showed no signs of letting her go. Looking back at Syaoran, Sakura saw a hint of sadness in his brown eyes that soon disappeared.

Once the sadness in his eyes disappeared he became the cruel person she knew him as. He pulled her up a set of stairs that had been only a few feet from them. Sakura was pushed up against a wall and they were both now hidden from anyone that would come outside or walk by.

Syaoran leaned forward and whispered softly into Sakura's ear, "You call what I did to you before being molested?"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head in shame. Syaoran continued to whisper into her ear, "I'll show you being molested my little cherry blossom."


End file.
